My Demise
by Gorgeous Avalanche
Summary: Haruya believes she's going to go with a happy ending, but will it really end that way? Read to find out! AloisxOC and a little bit of CielxOC.
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The only things I own are my OC's. 3**

* * *

The boat glided silently across the water, nothing but the sound of the soft splash of the paddle dipping in and out of the water filling Haruya's ears. A soft smile spread across her lips and reached her eyes for the second time since that fateful night, as the events of the past week played through her mind like a movie on repeat.

The first day the events began was a Sunday. Haruya was enjoying the Trancy ball and the overwhelming feeling of happiness reached her eyes for the first time in 7 years. She also had other feelings whelming inside her. Love? She mentally squealed at the thought. On top of the many feelings she was feeling that evening, relief was another that also reached her eyes. Haruya and her butler, Daichi, were finally reaching the end of the case which had, she suspected, the last person who had taken part in her parent's murder.

The orchestra began to play a slow song, and Haruya gently rested her head against the chest of the boy she was dancing with, who was none other than Alois Trancy himself. He gently rested his chin on the top of her head as she slowly closed her eyes and let a relaxed sigh slip through her soft rosey lips. Alois looked around the room as they spun around, and his eyes rested on a rather irritated Ciel, who was watching them with narrowed eyes. A small smirk formed on the young blonde's lips and he moved his lips to Haruya's hair. He placed a tender kiss upon her hair while her back was still turned to Ciel, causing him to swiftly avert his gaze to the other couples on the dance floor. Satisfaction filled his eyes at this, and he started to rest his chin against the top of Haruya's head again, but stopped when she began to speak.

"Alois." She kept her head against his chest and her eyes remained closed as she spoke.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Thank you for inviting me to this ball." She murmured softly, gratitude filling her voice. She truely was grateful, for if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be able to come here until the morning to get the last bits of information she needed about the case she was working on, nor would she have had the opportunity to share a dance she wished she could have with him since she first met him 3 years ago. He smiled down at her and slowly slid his hand that was resting on the small of her back up to her chin, then rested his index finger beneath it and lifted her head up to his.

"Of course, Luca." He said softly. She opened her eyes when he lifted her chin and smiled up at him when he used the nickname. "I've missed seeing your lovely face, so I thought we would both profit from it." He slowly lowered his face down to her level and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide, and she stared at him for a moment, but the shock slowly died and she closed her eyes. She returned the kiss with a some-what lustful one and felt him smirk against her lips, then he pulled away and straightened.

Haruya opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt a soft tap upon her shoulder. She blinked and turned her head to the right side, peering at who tapped her over her shoulder.

"My lady," Daichi said as he bowed. "forgive me for interrupting, but it appears we are needed back at home." He straightened and smiled softly at her. Haruya nodded and stepped away from Alois, then looked up at him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Alois. Until the next ball." She said softly as she rested her right hand on his cheek, then turned and walked away. She let her hand slowly slide from his cheek as she did so and frowned to herself as she followed her butler out to her carriage. Once she was inside, Daichi closed the door and went to the front of the carriage. He gathered up the reigns and gently shook them, which caused the horses to set the carriage in motion.

As they pulled up to her mansion, she frowned again to herself. It could be worse, right? She could never see him after this case was over, but that wasn't going to be the case. She was going to see him one last time before she left. All of them, and nothing was going to stop her. She was going to dance with all of them at the last ball of her life, and enjoy every second of it. She let out a soft sigh when the carriage came to a halt and Daichi opened the door. He stepped off to the side and bowed, waiting for her to exit the carriage. She stepped on the steps and softly hopped off, then made her way to the front doors of her mansion.

"So, what did you find out?" She asked as he opened the doors for her. She entered and walked up the stairs, then made an immediate left turn. She stopped in front of the door that met her face-to-face after the turn, and opened it softly. She stepped inside and walked to her desk, then took her usual seat behind it.

"The man who is behind the murders... we found out where he is." He stated as he watched her. She made him smirk, for she didn't waste any time and went straight to business. How like her.

"So, where is he?" She asked a little impatiently and looked up at Daichi as she spoke, her usual emotionless look back in her eyes. He smiled softly at her.

"Why, he's at the Earl Phantomhive's. He's been working under him for 3 months, now." He stated bluntly. This caused her to swiftly rise from her seat and slam her hands on the desk. She glared at him and narrowed her eyes a little, a deep frown on her lips.

"And we hadn't discovered that until now?" She shouted, her voice oozing with anger and distaste. He nodded slightly.

"If I may, My Lady, but we hadn't started looking for this specific person until just a few days ago, so there wasn't much reason for us to look for him until it came time to." She stood there for a moment, stiff, then finally exhaled heavily and flopped back into her seat.

"I suppose you're right." She muttered as she rested the fingertips of her right hand on the side of her head. "How infuriating." She fell silent for a moment as she thought, then looked at Daichi again. "In the morning, we leave for the Phantomhive's." She stated as she rose from her chair. "Anyway, now that that's going to be taken care of, I wish to retire." Daichi bowed reluctantly.

"Of course, My Lady." He said and straightened, then turned on his heel and opened the door. Haruya exited the room and walked across the top of the stairs to the other side, then walked down the hall. She smirked at the thought of her revenge finally being fulfilled after this. It was settling. Daichi stood in front of her door and waited for her to reach him.

"You know, you being able to make it there before me, when you were clearly behind me, still kind of surprises me." She mumbled once she reached him. He chuckled and opened the door, which cued her to enter. Once inside, Daichi closed the door all but a crack.

"Until morning, My Lady." He said and closed the door. She smiled and took off her dress and corset. She replaced them with a nightgown and flopped on her bed. Her eyes landed on the ceiling as she thought.

"Until morning." She murmured, then rolled over onto her right side and snuggled up to the pillows that surrounded her. She let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! x3 Please review!**


	2. Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, not the characters I put in it, besides my OC's. 3**

* * *

The sound of birds chirpping outside of Haruya's window caused her to groan softly and roll over onto her other side, but she was greeted by the bright rays of sunshine beaming down on her eyelids that way, too. She groaned in irritation and slowly sat up. she blinked her bleary eyes and looked around the room, frowning.

"Daichi?" She called softly.

"I'm here, My Lady." He said from the door way. She turned her head in his direction and sighed softly.

"Is the carriage ready?" She asked as she got off her bed and walked to her changing wall. She grabbed the corset that was hanging off it and walked over to Daichi, then placed it in his hands. She turned her back to him and pulled her nightgown over her head. She lifted her arms as he began to speak.

"Of course, My Lady." He said as he wrapped the corset around her and placed it right where it needed to be so she didn't need to adjust it. she nodded in approval.

"Good." He tightened up her corset and tied it, then bowed as she walked back to the changing wall.

"I shall wait for you downstairs, My Lady." He said as she disappeared behind the changing wall.

"Okay." She grabbed the maroon dress that hung over the wall also and swiftly put it on once he walked out of the room. After he left, she walked from behind the wall and to her closet, getting out black stockings and maroon shoes to match. Once she put them on as well, she walked out of her room, down the hall, and down the stairs. Her hand slid smoothly down the railing as she descended the stairs and her eyes rested on Daichi as he waited for her at the bottom of them, torso and head bowed with his right hand out flat in an offer to take hers. She kept an expression of indifference as she gently placed her hand in his while she stepped off the last step. He straightened and lowered his hand, then looked up at her. "Let's go." She said and walked to the door. Daichi nodded and walked past her to the door. He opened it swiftly and she walked out and went straight to the carriage.

Once she was inside and the carriage began moving, she watched the scenery as it passed. Her mind went adrift as the thought of her revenge finally being complete crossed her mind, and a smirk graced her lips. She couldn't wait for it to end, and she definitely couldn't wait until she could finally relax until the end of the last ball she would be attending. It had been so long since she could finally have some relaxation, nor the peace of mind knowing things would end very shortly. She let out an evil chuckle once the Phantomhive estate came into view, and she let an evil grin accompany the chuckle.

The carriage pulled up to the Estate and Daichi swiftly hopped off the carriage and made his way to the door. He opened it and bowed as Haruya stepped out, the skirt of her dress falling to the ground once she was safely on it. She hadn't noticed it before, but the air felt nice and crisp, just the way she enjoyed it on a Monday morning. She let the evil grin leave her face once she looked up at the mansion doors and walked to them, rapping on the softly. Sebastian opened the doors and stepped to the right side with a bow.

"Lady Haruya, what an unexpected visit." He said softly when he straightened. She nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Indeed, it is. I would like to speak to Ciel, please." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she spoke, her expression remaining indifferent.

"Of course, Lady Haruya, right this way." He closed the door behind her and Sebastian walked up the stairs which led to Ciel's study with Daichi at his heels. Haruya followed close behind and stopped behind them when they stopped in front of the study door. Sebastian knocked softly on it. "Master, Lady Haruya is here to see you." He said loud enough for Ciel to hear him through the door.

When a muffled 'Come in' was heard through them, Haruya walked past the two and swiftly opened the doors and walked in, not bothering to waste anymore of her precious time.

"Ciel." She said flatly as she looked at him.

"What is it, Haruya?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I want the man you had start working for you 3 months ago. He is an eligable candidate for the case I have been investigating, and he is needed right away." She didn't bother hiding the urgency in her voice and a hint of darkness seaped its' way into her tone as well.

"What kind of case?" He asked, suddenly looking up, slightly intrigued.

"The case that has to do with my family's murder." Wasn't it obvious? That's all she's been doing since they met, and he knew that. She didn't bother to hide it from him. He looked back at his papers and began working on them again.

"Go ahead, he is of no use to me." He muttered, and just like that, he was hers. No more hunting. No more worrying. No more mysteries. Everything would come to an end today, and then she could finally rest in peace.

"Thank you, Ciel." She said softly, smiling at him. He paused in his writting for a brief moment when he heard the change in her tone, but quickly resumed once again.

"Make it fast, I have places to go, and no time to waste." He finished the one page and went on to another, never looking up. She let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Will do, _Sir_." She said a little teasingly and turned around. She exited the study and walked to the kitchen, where the servants usually hung out. She slammed the door open and stepped just inside the doorway, glaring around at each of the servants. Once her eyes landed on the one she was after, she pointed at him and narrowed her eyes. "You!" She said in a raised voice. The servant froze, a look saying, 'Oh, no!' on his face once his eyes landed on her, the food that was in his hands falling onto the table. When he regained himself, he swiftly stood, attempting to run out the other door. "DAICHI!" She yelled, and in an instant, he was by her side.

"My Lady." he said softly with his torso bowed.

"Grab him and take him outside." She ordered and he nodded.

"I shall meet you outside, then, My Lady." He said softly, and he was gone. She smiled smugly to herself and turned toward the end of the hall, walking back to the front doors. Upon reaching them, she opened them and walked out. She noticed Daichi out of the corner of her right eye and immediately walked over to him, a smirk tugging at the left corner of her mouth when she noticed he had the man in his grasp. She stopped under the window that went to Ciel's study and she narrowed her eyes at the man, her face returning to it's usual emotionless expression.

"Seven years ago, you tried to murder the Shizumioma family," She stated, and chuckled darkly at his fearful expression. Pathetic. "but you made a mistake." An evil smirk formed on her lips. "You missed one." She bent down and lifted up the skirt of her dress just enough to reveal her shoes. She reached down inside the side of her left shoe and pulled out a pistol. She aimed it at his head and cocked it back so the bullet would come out as soon as she pulled the trigger. "You really should be more accurate when murdering an entire family, that way this won't happen to you!" She yelled and pulled the trigger as she finished saying the last 7 words.

She grinned when the man's body fell, limp and lifeless, to the ground, blood slowly exuding from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Daichi stepped over the lifeless human and kneeled in front of Haruya, crossing an arm over his chest as he bowed his head.

"My Lady," She started and slowly lifted his head to look up at her. "I have kept my end of the contract, now it is time for you to keep yours." He said softly. She sighed softly and smiled down at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can we please do that after the ball Saturday?" She asked softly and Daichi stood as he nodded.

"Of course, My Lady, as long as you keep your end of the contract." He said with a smirk.

"Dispose of this mess." She stated blatantly, pretending she didn't hear the last thing he said. He nodded with an immediate, 'Yes, My Lady.' and was gone, along with the body.

Haruya looked up at Ciel's study window, only to notice Sebastian staring down at her. She waved at him and smiled faintly, then turned and walked to her carriage, getting back into it. Daichi returned and closed the carriage door behind her and hopped up on the front of the carriage. Haruya stared out her window at the Phantomhive mansion as the carriage pulled away from it. This was it. It's finally over, and so would her life in a matter of 4 days. She looked down at her lap when the mansion was out of view, then she leaned out the window a little to call to Daichi.

"Daichi, I would like to retire once we reach my mansion." She called softly to him. He kept his eyes ahead as a soft smile spread across his lips and he nodded.

"As you wish, My Lady." They soon pulled up to the Mansion and he hopped down, then opened the carriage door. She gracefully hopped out and walked to the doors of her mansion, then stopped in front of them. Daichi immediately appreared in front of her and opened them, which cued her to enter the mansion. She sighed softly and headed through the main room and up the stairs, then turned to her right when she reached the top and walked down the hallway which held her room.

Once Haurya left the grounds, Sebastian let a slight smirk find it's way across his lips, but it immediately disappeared once he started to speak.

"My Lord, it appears Lady Haruya has left." He said as he turned back to his young Master, who was still doing his paperwork.

"So, does that mean she has completed the contract with her demon?" He asked. Sebastian shook his head slightly.

"No, My Lord, she requested that he allow her to attend Saturday's ball, and..." He trailed off as he thought for a moment, then swiftly shook his head and continued. "and afterwords, she's going to complete her end of the contract." He watched as his Master finished the last paper he was on and slid it off to the side so it could join the rest of the finished papers on the top right of his desk.

"All right," He began, keeping his eye on the last paper. "Then, I suppose we will have to make it the most memorable ball for her." He mumbled, then averted his gaze and sat back in his seat. He rested the back of his head on the chair and let his gaze fall on the ceiling as he thought for a moment. "That is an order." He said flatly. Sebastian nodded, then bowed and rested his right hand on the left side of his chest.

"Yes, My Lord." He straightened and proceeded across the study. "I shall take care of everything." With that, he left the study. He proceeded down the hall until he got to the top of the stairs, then began descending them. He stared ahead at the front doors with a, so it appeared, thoughtful expression. He quickly changed back to his normal, emotionless, expression when he neared the bottom of the stairs. _I suppose I will need to invite all the people Lady Haruya knows. _He thought when he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. Thankfully, there weren't many she knew.


	3. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor it's characters. :3 I do, however, own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

The sun's rays shown through the window and jerked Haruya from her deep slumber. She sat up immediately and glared at the window, then sighed softly. Daichi was already in her room, pouring her tea.

"My Lady," He began, looking at her. "Your schedule is empty for the day." He murmured and gently handed her the tea. She nodded and smiled a little up at him.

"Thank you, Daichi." She said softly and took a few sips of her tea. "Then, I would like to go around town and shop for a bit." She pushed the sheets off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then glanced at her changing wall. "Get my corset." She ordered, and Daichi instantly walked over and grabbed it. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, then lifted her night gown and put the corset on her. She slowly turned her back to her and waited until he was finished tightening the corset until she could just barely breathe. "I'm really supposed to wear that dress today?" She inquired, irritation showing on her face.

"Yes, My Lady. It is a rather nice day out, and you would look magnificent in it." He stated once he was finished, then stood and straightened. "Shall I go fetch it?" She nodded and sighed. Once Daichi left the room, she sat there for a moment and deep in thought, then looked up at him when he re-entered the room. She stood and walked over to him.

"I think I would also like to go see Alois today, as well." She murmured thoughtfull as she turned around so he could put the dress on her.

"Of course, My Lady."

"Also, I want to spend as much time out of this mansion as possible, until the ball."

"My Lady?" He asked when he finished dressing her. She turned around and looked up at him with a soft smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I want to spend time with everyone I know before, and after, the ball." She smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress and looked down at it. _I hope I don't pass out in this thing today._ She laced her fingers together in front of her as she walked past Daichi, heading out of her room. Upon reaching the hallway, she immediately turned in the direction of the stairs and headed for them as she called to him over her shoulder. "Get the carriage ready, immediately." She ordered and a smirk spread across her lips when she heard his usual, 'Yes, My Lady.' in response. She reached the stairs and slowly descended them. When she reached the bottom, she saw Daichi waiting for her in his usual spot next to the bottom step.

"It is ready, My Lady." He said with a bow. She nodded in approval and approached the door.

"Good." She said and stood in front of the front doors. Daichi watched her for a moment when she answered him, a smirk playing across his lips, then swiftly walked past her to open the doors for her to walk out.

Once she was in the carriage, she sighed and stared out the window, enjoying the scenery as it passed more than usual. She loved the green of the trees and grass, the occasional bright colors added to it as they passed flowers, and the beautiful color of the water in a lake they passed. The sound of the carriage filled her ears while she stared at the scenery. When they reached the town, however, she looked down at her lap. She didn't really like how the town looked, nor the sounds of people hurrying around, trying to fill their despicable lives with whatever they could before they met their untimely demises. She sat back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling of the carriage for a moment, but looked at the door once she felt the carriage come to a stop.

She hopped out of the carriage when Daichi opened the door, and let the skirt of her dress land gracefully on the ground once she landed on it. She glanced at Daichi out of the corner of her eye, then started to walk around the town, occasionally walking inside shops and buying minor things. When she walked out of the last shop she was in that had beautiful gowns galor, she stopped and turned to Daichi, looking at the boxes overflowing from his hands.

"Daichi, please take those back to the mansion, but make it snappy. I want to visit Alois before too long." With a nod, Daichi and the boxes, were gone. She smirked to herself and turned back around, starting to walk around the town on her own. She turned some corners, trying to make it a little difficult for Daichi when he returns, to find her. She began walking down an alley way, but stopped immediately when she saw a man at the end of it. She turned to start walking hastily back out, but slammed right into another man, which caused her to fall flat on her ass. She glared up at the man who stood in her way, but it immediately vanished when she noticed the shine of a blade in his left hand.

"Well, well, look what we 'ave 'ere." The man said with a sadisic grin on his face. "Looks like some'ne took a 'ong turn." He stated and kneeled in front of her with the blade hanging in front of his legs. She stared at the knife for a moment, then slowly looked up at the man.

"Sir, I would advise you to not try anything, otherwise, you and your 'friend' just might get hurt." She let an evil smirk form among her lips. "Or, quite possibly, killed." The smirk didn't last long, for the man in front of her smacked her across the face with his right hand, a frown among his lips.

"Really, now? And 'o would 'ave the ability to kill us?" He asked as moved his face just inches from hers. She swiftly moved her head back to give herself more distance, but her head smacked into the other man's legs. The man behind her swiftly pulled her up and pinned her against the wall.

"Unhand me!" She yelled, glaring at them fiercely. They just smirked at her in return.

"And what if we don't want to?" The man who pinned her asked, then forced his lips against hers before she could answer. She began to struggle and frowned against his lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but he swiftly shoved his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan of surprise, which only egged them on. The man with the knife sliced open the front of her dress and pulled it off her, then began to slice her corset. She swiftly turned her head to the right.

"No, stop!" She yelled. A soft gasp left her lips when the man who was kissing her moved to her neck and began nibbling softly on it. She started to struggle more. "P-please!" She yelled, a light blush forming on her cheeks. They chuckled darkly and the man smirked against her neck.

"I don't think we will." He murmured against her flesh as the other sliced open her corset.

"Look at that." He said as he feasted his eyes upon her breasts. He smirked as he began massaging her right breast with his free hand and brought his lips to the nipple of the other.

"No!" She yelled again as he gently took her nipple into his mouth and began to lick, placing light nibbles upon it every now and then, as well. She lightly bit her bottom lip as a moan began to escape, which caused it to come out in a muffled moan. "D-Daichi!" She yelled in a commanding tone.

"Yes, My Lady?" He asked, standing only a few feet away. She narrowed her eyes at him as a deeper blush formed on her cheeks.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!" He smirked and swiftly pulled the men off her.

"Why, you!" The man who had pinned her against the wall shouted. The man with the knife began to charge at him, swinging it in an attempt to slash him. Daichi dodged him easily, and when his back was to him, he pulled the man back against his chest and rested his hands on each side of his head.

"You shouldn't mess with My Lady." He whispered in the man's ear, then twisted his head to the left, causing his neck to break. He slowly turned toward the other man and smirked darkly at him. The man looked at him with wide eyes and a fearful expression, then stumbled back a few steps, turned, and ran. Haruya glared after him.

"Get him!" She ordered and looked back at Daichi. When the man disappeared around a corner, Daichi was gone. He returned moments later and pulled her from the wall.

"He will no longer bother you." He said as he placed a trench coat over her shivering body. She noded and looked up at him a little greatful.

"Good." She tied the coat and sighed heavily. "Is the carriage right where you left it?"

"No, My Lady." He looked at the other end of the alley way. She followed his gaze and chuckled softly when her eyes landed on the carriage.

"Right then, let's go." She walked to the carriage and hopped inside. She sat down and looked out the window for a moment, then looked at the seat across from her, only to notice a gown and corset there. Daichi walked inside the carriage after her and picked up the corset.

"My Lady," she looked up at him and smiled. She took off the trench coat and turned around. He placed the corset on her, tied it, then waited until she was fully dressed in the gown before he opened the door again and walked out, closing it softly behind him. She sat back down when he hopped up on the front of the carriage, and looked back out the window when it began to move. _What a day..._ She thought as she leaned her head agains the window and slowly closed her eyes. _I didn't think that would happen, then again... who does?_ She exhaled softly as the gentle breeze from the carriage moving fanned across her face, and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Haruya. xD Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. (:**


	4. Phantomhive Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor its' characters. But I do own my OC's and the story plot.**

* * *

Haruya swiftly sat up and peered around the bedroom she was in. It didn't look like hers, and she blinded her bleary eyes to try and get a better look. When her vision finally cleared, she sighed heavily and pushed the blankets off her. _Why did Daichi bring me here, instead of Alois' mansion?_ She thought a little angrily as she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw a surprised girl with red hair and glasses standing in front of the door, her right hand raised to knock on the door. Haruya sighed and looked up at her.

"Mey-Rin..." She murmured. At the sound of her name, May-Rin shook her head and smiled at her.

"Master Ciel wants to see you, yes he does." She said and moved to the side when Haurya started to leave the room. Haruya let out a heavy sigh as she walked down the hall.

"He's in his study, I would assume?" She inquired, glancing at Mey-Rin over her shoulder. Mey-Rin nodded in response and Haruya crossed the top of the stairs. _When I specifically requested to go somewhere else, he brings me here._ She thought as she approached Ciel's study door. When stopped and knocked softly on it, then opened the door and walked in, not bothering to wait for a response. Ciel, of course, was sitting at his desk and filling out his usual paperwork. She frowned and closed the door softly behind her, then approached the desk. She looked at him as she spoke. "What is it?" She asked, then averted her gaze to the window. She blinked a couple times and slowly walked around the desk and to the window, gazing out of it. _It looks so pretty when the moonlight shines down on the garden._

"I heard you're leaving after the last ball." He stated. Haruya blinked again and turned toward him, only to see his eye looking up at her. She looked out the window one last time, then turned to face him, nodding.

"Yes, that is the plan." She smiled a little at him. "I wanted to see everyone one last time before I go." She murmured and laced her fingers together behind her. Ciel looked at her with his usual emotionless face, then turned back around to continue his paperwork.

"I also heard of the events that took place while you were in town earlier today." Her little smile faded and she frowned, looking at him with guarded eyes.

"Yes, well. We can't very well stop the unpredictable events that happen during our lives." She said a little coldly. Did Daichi tell him? If so, why? It wasn't any of his business. She frowned more as she thought. "Anyway, I think I'm going to call Daichi and head home. I have a some-what big day tomorrow." She mumbled and started to walk past his desk again.

"I told Daichi to let you stay here for the night. We have plenty of rooms, and he didn't want you to be alone while he was off doing some business." Haruya immediately stopped and spun around, looking at him surprised.

"Business..?" She trailed off and slowly walked back to the window. "I wonder what kind of business that would be." She said to no one in particular. Ciel stopped his work again and turned toward her, his gaze falling on her. She stood there silently as she stared out the window and crossed her arms as she continued to think. What _was_ the business he had to take care of that he couldn't tell her? After a few moments, she slowly turned her head toward Ciel with her mouth open to say something, but immediately closed it when she noticed him looking at her. She swiftly looked away and blushed lightly. "I think I'm going to retire, then." She said softly and slowly turned her back to the window. "Thank you for letting me stay here." She smiled weakly at Ciel and started for the door, but he gently grabbed her right hand, causing her to stop walking.

"You know," He began, releasing his grip on her hand when she stopped and turned to look at him. "You should be more careful when walking through town by yourself." He said with that monotone of his. She clenched her jaw tightly and pressed her lips together, then relaxed and put on a frown.

"I can very well handle myself, but thank you for your concern." She muttered and turned on her heels. It was a lie, of course, but she wasn't going to admit that she was weak. She never did enjoy admitting such things. She opened the door and walked out, then closed it a little harshly behind her. She stopped and stood in the hallway, her thoughts getting the best of her. _My safety shouldn't really matter much, now. Not to anyone but Daichi... So, why did he say that?_ She slowly leaned against the door and rested the back of her head against it as her eyes fell upon the ceiling. _Maybe..._ She immediately shook her head before she could finish the thought and she gently pushed herself off the door, then made her way back to the hall which held the room she would be residing in for the night. _Don't be stupid._ She walked back into the room and laid down, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

She awoke late in the morning to the sound of an explosion. She groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. _What was that?_ She slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. When she reached them, she slowly walked down them and to the kitchen, where she assumed the explosion came from. "Bard, are you blowing up the kitchen again?" She asked tiredly as she rubbed her left eye with a tired expression on her face. Bard and Sebastian looked at Haruya and Sebastian sighed.

"Now look what you did. You woke up our guest." Sebastian smiled at Haruya and bowed. "I'm sorry for the rude awakening, Lady Haruya." He glared at Bard when he straightened. "Clean this up before I get back." Bard sighed in protest, but nodded. Sebastian looked back at Haruya and smiled again. "The Young Master wants you go to town with us this afternoon." He said as he walked toward her. Haruya froze and her right eye widened.

"Afternoon?" She shouted. She slept too long! How could this happen? She's _never_ overslept before. Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Lady Haruya. Master wished for us to let you sleep." She sighed heavily and walked out of the kitchen, then back up the stairs and to Ciel's study. She walked in without knocking this time and glared at him once she was inside and closed the door.

"Ciel!" She said in an irritated tone. He frowned and kept his head down with his eyes on his paperwork. _Again with the paperwork._ She sighed and walked over to his desk, then sat softly on the edge of it. "Ciel..." She murmured softly, the irritation slowly leaving her. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Good afternoon, Haruya. Did you sleep well?" He asked, then went back to his paperwork. She frowned a little and gently placed her hand on the papers, starting to slide them away from him, which caused him to swiftly remove his pen so there wouldn't be any unnecessary marks. She stared at the papers as she pulled them away, then slowly looked back up at him.

"Do you ever get a break?" She asked softly. Ciel looked up at her and frowned.

"The Queen's guard dog doesn't get breaks." He said flatly and took the papers back. Displeased, she picked them up and moved her body to where the papers were, setting them behind her once she was adjusted.

"Ciel, just because you're the Queen's guard dog does not mean you don't have the right to at least a little break..." She trailed off and kept her gaze on him, then leaned forward and gently rested her hands on his shoulders. "Just for a little while. It won't put you behind on anything you're doing. Besides," She smiled sweetly at him. "by the looks of things, you're already ahead in your work." Ciel looked up at her as she spoke, then looked away, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"I don't want to take a break, so, if you'll excuse me." He pulled her hands off his shoulders and waited for her to move. With a heavy sigh, she hopped off his desk and he grabbed the papers that were behind her.

"If you say so..." She muttered and leaned towards him, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you do want to later on, though, then just come find me and I would love to hang out with you." She chuckled softly as his blush deepened, then turned and walked back out of the room. Maybe staying here wouldn't be such a bad idea? Besides, she would have to at least attempt to get along with Ciel, seeing as how she didn't know when Daichi would return from his so-called 'business'. With a sigh, she walked back to the room she slept in and closed the door softly. _I think I'm going to sleep until they're ready to go._ She slowly laid down on the bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^;**


	5. A Busy Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's character, but I do own my OC's and plot. (:**

* * *

When Haurya awoke a few hours later, she rolled over onto her back, only to be greeted by two red eyes staring at her. She gasped and quickly jumped up.

"Sebastian, don't do that!" She yelled, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Forgive me, Lady Haruya, but it's time to leave."

"Already?"

"Yes, Lady Haruya." She stared at him for a minute, then sighed softly and got up. She frowned at her clothes, then shrugged and walked out of the room, Sebastian following her. Sebastian closed the door behind them and Haruya walked to the stairs, and descended them. When she reached the bottom, she looked at Ciel, who was waiting a little impatiently. This caused her to glare at him a little and she narrowed her eyes as the memories of their conversation came flooding back. _The precious guard dog doesn't take breaks, huh._ She walked passed him without a single word and walked out of the open doors, nodding to Sebastian, who was waiting patiently beside them, as she walked out. Once Ciel walked out as well, Sebastian made his way to the carriage and opened the doors, bowing as he waited for the both of them to get in. She let Ciel get in first, and when he sat down, she got in and sat on the other side of him, her gaze immediately going to the window. She rested her hands in her lap once the door closed and frowned out the window.

Her body jerked forward a little when the carriage began to move, and she let a soft sigh slip through her lips as she started to lose herself in her own thoughts. Why did he always have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just make at least a _little_ time for a guest? She slowly closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts before she opened them and peered out the window again. They were just now going through the gates and onto the road that led away from the Phantomhive mansion. She moved a little uncomfortably when the feeling of someone staring at her washed over her, and she clenched her jaw a little tightly. No doubt Ciel was staring at her. She turned her head and looked at him with an irritated expression, and opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly the carriage came to a sudden stop, which caused her to lunge forward, and she let out a gasp when she landed in his lap. _Ow..._ She thought and slowly rested her hands on the seat, then began to raise herself up. She grimaced when she noticed she was on Ciel's lap and swiftly stood up, swiftly taking her seat again. She poked her head out of the window and looked up in the direction of where Sebastian was to start shouting at him, but she closed her mouth when she heard a yell.

"Bassy!" A man yelled. She slowly pulled her head back into the carriage and closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Grell..." She muttered, then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ciel. "Does he _always_ have to show up when Sebastian goes somewhere?" She asked in annoynce. Ciel smirked at her and let out a chuckle, then looked out the window and let the smirk fade from his face.

"It would appear that way, and we may be here for quite some time." Hearing this caused Haruya to frown.

"Well, we don't have 'quite some time', now do we, Mr. Guard Dog." She spat, finally getting out a little of the frustration she began to feel during their previous conversation. Ciel averted his eye back to her.

"Does it really annoy you that I can't take time off my work?" He inquired, gazing at her intently. She looked at him a little surprised and didn't answer, her head flooded with multiple things that she could say. After a moment, she regained her composure and glared at him, then looked out the window as she felt a blush cross her cheeks. Noticing this, Ciel let out a low chuckle. Suddenly, Sebastian popped his head in the window and looked between the two.

"My Lord, Lady Haruya, please excuse me, but I fear that you may have to sit here longer than expected." Then he disappeared. Haruya let out an irritated groan and stood up. Ciel watched her as she opened the door and hopped out of the carriage.

"It isn't wise for you to wander around by yourself, or didn't you figure that out the last time." Ciel stated. She glared at him over her shoulder as she began to walk.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just need to find a nice young gentleman to escort me around, now won't I." She said and began walking the remaining distance to town.

She stumbled on some rocks and frowned to herself as she continued walking, the edge of town a matter of yards away. That blasted Phantomhive. He always had to do things in such a rediculous way, it infuriated her. She sighed as she finally entered town and looked around a little. Now what was she supposed to do? Wait for Ciel and Sebastian to get here so they can carry out the tasks she, basically, had no other choice to take part in?

"Haruya!" A person yelled, tearing her from her thoughts. She turned around and looked around the town, then she smiled a little when her eyes landed on Alois. The blonde came running toward her, Claude following nonchalantly. She walked a few steps in his direction.

"Hey, Alois!" She called as she raised her right hand and waved. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips when he stopped in front of her and bent over a little, panting to catch his breath. When he finally did, he straightened and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his usual cheery voice.

"Um, well, Ciel had me tag along on his trip to town." She murmured.

"Really? Where is he? I don't see him." He said as he looked around. She blushed a little and looked off to the side.

"Well, see, he and Sebastian sort of got stuck on the road, so I decided to carry on on foot." She slowly looked up at Alois when she finished, and he smiled at her.

"Really? Then we should go around and do a little shopping until they get here!" He grabbed her hand and began dragging her to a shop that was close by. She chuckled softly and started following him.

After a little shopping, they left the shop that was near a place called 'Undertaker'. At least she thought it was a place... _Every time I see that place, I always ask myself: _Why_ would someone give a place such a name?_ She thought as they began to walk away from it. She turned to follow Alois, but ran into someone and fell back, landing on her ass. _Damn it..._ She thought as she closed her eyes from the impact, then slowly opened them and looked up to see who she ran into, only to frown. It was none-other than Ciel. He stared down at her with his beautiful blue eye and with an emotionless expression.

"You know, its rude to stand in front of someone when they have their head turned in another direction." She said simply and stood. She began to walk past him to rejoin Alois, but a hand grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back against them.

"You're going to come with us, now." He ordered, which caused a narrowed glare from her in his direction.

"Just because you think you're so high and mighty doesn't mean you have the right to order _me_ around, Ciel. Now, let me go!" He glared at her. When he didn't release her, she sighed in defeat and looked in the direction Alois went. She saw him standing a few feet away from them, staring at them with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Alois, but _duty_ calls." She said, adding sarcasm in the last 3 words of her sentence. Alois smiled back at her and nodded.

"Okay, we can continue another time, then!" He said, and skipped off after he waved to her. She looked back at Ciel with a glare.

"Happy, now?" She asked coldly. "Also, if you're going in to visit your dear old creepy family friend, then count me out." She felt him tighten his grip on her wrist, then release it without a word. He turned to the Undertaker's and walked inside, Sebastian following him. She growled angrily and walked over to a nearby coffin that rested next to the door, sitting on it. When this day was over, she was going to be exhausted, unless she took another nap. She grinned at the idea and slowly laid down on the coffin, then closed her eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Play along with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the charaters. I do own my OC's and the plot. :3**

* * *

"Look what we have here! A lady sleeping on a coffin, how fitting."

Haruya awoke to the sound of a voice saying those words. She swiftly opened her eyes and sat up, looking at a group of men in front of her. Four, no... five men stood before her. Their eyes looked down on her with a sadistic, and merciless, look. She frowned and was pushed back down against the coffin when she tried to stand.

"Where do you think you're going, miss?" One of them inquired. They smirked at her.

"Why, I'm going into this _lovely_ little shop here to meet up with my _beloved_ Ciel Phantomhive." She smiled up at the men. The blinked and looked at her a little taken aback. They took a few steps away from her, but they stopped and smirked at her again.

"Phantomhive, eh? He wouldn't stoop so low as to be with someone such as yourself." Another informed. She frowned and took this chance. She swiftly stood and ran to the door of the shop. When she opened it, she swiftly walked inside and stood beside Ciel, gently grabbing his arm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, only to notice a fearful expression on her face. He looked out of the door and noticed the group of men, then glanced back at Haruya, not saying a word.

"My dear Ciel, how much longer are we going to be here?" She asked him in a tender voice.

"Not much longer. Undertaker is just finishing a map for us."

Haruya smiled down at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She slowly leaned in to his ear.

"Please, play along. Just until they're out of sight." She whispered. He glanced at her, his usual emotionless expression on his face. He nodded. She grinned and moved away from his ear, tightening her grip on his arm a little and moving herself closer to him. When their shoulders met, she stopped moving. _I can't believe I have to do this..._ She mentally smacked herself.

_It's going to help keep people like 'them' off your back, though._

_Yes, I suppose you're right._ She nodded in agreement with herself. Ciel sighed when the Undertaker finally finished with the map and handed it to Sebastian.

"Haruya, Sebastian, please wait outside for a moment, I would like to discuss some things with the Undertaker." Ciel looked at them as he said their names, then looked at Undertaker as he finished speaking.

"Okay, but don't take too long, my love." Haruya said softly and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye again and sighed a little heavily. Haruya and Sebastian walked out and closed the door softly behind them.

"It isn't very wise to pretend with the Young Lord like that, Lady Haruya." Sebastian whispered when they were safely outside. She looked up at him and smirked a little.

"I dont see any harm in it. Besides, it'll keep those freaks away from me." She whispered back as she glanced at the group of men, who were now interrogating another young girl. "Plus, I'd rather _pretend_ something like that with him, than anyone else." She blinked in astonishment at what she just said. "Erm, what I meant was..." She trailed off and blushed a little. Sebastian smirked down at her. "I mean... he's the only one here that I _can_ pretend something like that with and strike a cord of fear in the person or persons trying to mess with me." She muttered as she looked away, a blush finding its' way to her cheeks.

Shortly after their converation, Ciel finally came out of the shop, and Haruya immediately resumed her place by his side, linking arms with him.

"So, where to now, my love?" She asked loud enough for the group of men to hear. They stopped interrogating the other girl and turned around, their eyes landing on the couple.

"Now, I think we'll head back to the Mansion and discuss the things that need to be done for this mission." He smiled up at her.

"Awe! Could we please just stay a little longer? I wanted to look around some more." She said sweetly, smiling back at him. Ciel blinked at her a little surprised, but quickly regained himself. Her? Saying please? It's something that's almost as rare as a person finding water in the Desert. He smiled up at her again and nodded.

"Alright, but just for a few minutes." She grinned and rested her head against his shoulder as she let out a little squeal of delight.

"Yay! Ciel, you're the best!" She said and released his arm. She started walking to a store, but stopped when her eye caught a store beside it with some dresses in the window. [i]_Ooh, look at that one!_[/i] She walked to the window and looked up at a beautiful light blue dress with black lacing underneath. (Like this one. http:/i01..com/img/pb/503/376/387/387376503_) Ciel noticed her walk over to the window and followed her. Went he reached her, he followed her gaze and smirked, then looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked back and nodded, then disappeared into the shop. Just as he did so, she turned around and let out a soft sigh, then started walking to the store she was going to go to before. Ciel gently grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back against him, moving his mouth to her ear at the same time.

"Just wait a minute." He whispered and released her. She blinked and turned around, looking at him, then at the window again, only to notice the dress was gone. She looked back at Ciel in confusion.

"Where did it go?" She asked, letting the confusion leak into her voice. Ciel smirked again and Sebastian came out of the store.

"That took longer than it should have." He said to Sebastian.

"Forgive me, My Lord." Sebastian walked over to Haruya and handed her a box. She looked up surprised at the two, then smiled and hugged Ciel a little tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ciel!" He blushed a little and averted his gaze to the side. She grinned and looked at the box. "I know just when to wear it, too!" She exclaimed. Ciel's blush disappeared and he looked back at her with an inquisitive look. "The ball! It would be absolutely perfect." Ciel nodded and let a soft chuckle escape his lips, then he turned and looked up at Sebastian again.

"Now, I think it's time to head back to the Mansion to discuss our business." He started walking to the carriage, and Haruya swiftly took her place by his side and linger her free arm with his, cradling the dress in the other. She smiled all the way to the carriage, then let Ciel get in before she did when Sebastian opened the door. She sighed when he sat in the same spot he did before. Getting in, she started to sit across from him again, but changed her mind and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing the dress in her lap. She wrapped both her arms around his arm that was closest her and smiled.

"Thanks again, Ciel." She said softly and closed her eyes, causing her to drift off to a deep sleep. Ciel looked at her surprised, then smiled a little when he saw her sleeping.

"Sebastian, when we get back to the mansion, I want you to carry Haruya to her guest room, without waking her." He said, trying his best to keep his voice low enough so he doesn't wake her. Sebastian smirked to himself.

"As you wish."


	7. A Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own the OC's and plot.**

* * *

Haruya groaned as she awoke the next morning. The sun's rays beamed in through the window to her right drenched her in it's enticing heat. She sighed softly and slowly sat up. How long had she slept? What time was it when she fell asleep? She remembered getting into the carriage with Ciel, she leaned her head on his shoulder and thanked him for the dress...

_The dress!_ She mentally yelled at herself and hastily looked around the room. Where could it have gone? It was in her lap before she fell asleep. She swiftly got off the bed and walked out of the room, then made her way to Ciel's study, bursting in without knocking.

"Ciel!" She shouted as her eyes landed on him. "Ciel, I can't find the dress!" She briskly walked over to him and rapidly blinked her eyes as they filled with tears. Ciel stopped working on his paperwork and looked up at her, then blinked in surprise when he noticed her tear-filled eyes. She sighed and stood up, then walked around his room to her. He gently grabbed her hands and lifted them a little.

"Haruya, I assure you the dress is safe. I had Sebastian put it in the closet, so nothing would happen to it." He said softly. She blinked a couple more times, then smiled and gently hugged him.

"Thank you, Ciel. I was so worried that I misplaced it." He stiffened a little under her embrace, but slowly relaxed and began to wrap his arms around her to return the hug. Worried? Why was she worried about the dress?

"Why were you worried about it?" He asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him. She slowly pulled away and smiled a little in return.

"Well, because you got it for me, and it was so expensive and all..." She let herself trail off and averted her gaze to the side. A soft blush rose as she thought over what she said. "A-and, I didn't want something so beautiful to go to waste..." She murmured. This caused him to chuckle and he walked back around to his desk, taking his seat again. He began to work on his paperwork again.

"Sebastian will show you where exactly it is so, when it comes time for the ball, you won't have to search for it and waste time." He uttered as he pushed one of the finished papers to the side and began working on the other. She nodded.

"Alright."

She slowly turned around and walked back out of the study, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment as another blush found it's way to her cheeks.

_I can't believe I just started to cry over a dress..._ She shook her head as the blush vanished and walked down the hall. She sighed and walked down the stairs, when she reached them, and to the front doors, a soft smile on her face. _I'll ask him to show me where it is later._ She walked out of the mansion and headed for the garden.

When she reached it, she walked around the flowers and stared at them. _I forgot how beautiful flowers can look._ She thought, for she hadn't taken the time to really look at them since she returned from that horrid place, and began to exact her revenge on those who murdered her family. She gently wrapped her right hand around a rose blossom and leaned in to it. She let the aroma fill her nasal passages and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. _I forgot how wonderful they smelled, as well._

"My Lady," Daichi's voice suddenly sounded beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, as she slowly leaned away from the flower. "Forgive me for my absence. We may return home, now." He said and laid out his left hand for her to accept. She smiled at him and gently took it as she started walking back in the direction of the front doors.

She walked inside the Mansion and sighed softly as she headed up the stairs, going to Ciel's study for the second time that day. Upon reaching the study doors, she opened them softly and walked inside. She walked up to his desk and laced her fingers together in front of her, looking at him.

"Ciel."

"What is it?" He continued working on his paperwork, and didn't bother looking up at her.

"Daichi has returned for me."

He stopped working on his paperwork and looked up at her, then nodded.

"Alright. I will see you the night of the ball, then." He stated and began working on his paperwork again. She nodded slightly and looked at him a little sadly.

"I suppose you will." She murmured, then smirked to herself. "Just look for that gorgeous dress you bought me." With that, she turned around and walked out of the study. She left the study and was greeted by Daichi waiting for her, her new dress in hand. She smiled at the dress, then looked up at Daichi. "I'm ready, Daichi." She informed, and began walking to the stairs again.

When she got into her carriage, she sighed a little heavily and looked out her window, her eyes falling upon the Mansion. She wanted to stay until the night of the ball, she really did. She hadn't expected to be as lovely of a visit as it had been, and since it was, she didn't want it to end. However, like all good things in life, it had to. She looked up at Ciel's study window as they began to pull away from the Mansion. She saw Sebastian in the window again and waved at him, then she blew a kiss to the window in an attempt to aim it at Ciel.

Sebastian smirked and turned toward his master after seeing Haruya blow a kiss. He walked over to Ciel's side and leaned down to his ear.

"Lady Haruya wanted me to give you this." He whispered and moved his lips to his master's cheek, placing a kiss upon it. Ciel stopped and blinked, then looked up at Sebastian.

"That's from her?" He asked, a little surprised. Sebastian merely nodded and walked to the door.

"Dinner shall be ready shortly, My Lord." Ciel went back to his paperwork and nodded. Sebastian smirked and walked out of the study, then headed for the kitchen. What an entertaining couple of days it has been. He hadn't expected such a turn of events to happen so soon, but alas, it had.

Haruya hopped out of her carriage and looked up at her Mansion once she landed on the ground. She chuckled softly to herself as she closed her eyes and walked to the doors. Daichi opened them and she walked inside.

"Daichi, I would like something small for dinner. I don't have much of an appetite." She walked up to her study after she heard the usual, 'Yes, My Lady.' and walked inside. She walked around the desk and sat sideways in her seat, gazing out of the big window behind her. Daichi walked up to Haruya's room and placed the dress over her changing wall, then made his way to the kitchen to prepare something little, yet delicious, for her.

She sighed a little heavily and looked down at the garden below her window. She smiled as she remembered how the roses in Ciel's garden had smelled, and she stood up and swiftly made her way back to the doors, walking out and immediately directing herself to her garden. She picked some of the white roses that were in her garden, at least a dozen of them, and took them back inside. She went straight for the kitchen.

"Daichi," Her eyes landed on him once she walked into the kitchen, and he stopped what he was doing to look at her. "I want a vase full of water." She ordered. He nodded and got her a vase, filled it with water, and handed it to her. She smirked and placed the roses in it, then walked back out of the kitchen. She walked slowly to the dinning hall and walked inside. Walking to the table, she stretched out her hand that had the vase full of roses in it, and sat it on the table once she reached it. She took a few steps back and observed it, then smiled smugly to herself.

_Perfect._


	8. Dinner at the Phantomhive's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own my OC's and such.**

* * *

Once the flowers were situated, Daichi walked into the dinning hall with a cart full of food.

"My Lady, dinner is ready." He bowed as he spoke, and she walked to the left end of the table where her chair was. She sat down as he carted over the food, then sat it in front of her. When her eyes landed on the steak that was in front of her, she smiled.

"It looks delicious." She said softly, then gently grabbed her fork and knife. She began to cut the steak up into little bites and ate it. Daichi stood beside her and poured some wine for her, and she smiled at him again.

When she finished eating, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin and stood. She let out a soft sigh and walked out of the dinning hall. She walked up the stairs and back to her study, then closed the door softly behind her, but when she turned around, she froze. She blinked in confusion when she noticed a piece of paper on it and she slowly walked behind her desk.

_Who would put a note on my desk at this hour?_

_Really, that's all you're worried about? You're not even the least bit curious as to how it even got there in the first place?_

_Oh, yeah! Wait... No, I'm mostly just curious who wrote it, not how it got here._

_You're hopeless..._

_I know._

Haruya sighed at herself and shook her head to clear her thoughts, then scanned the letter.

_The Phantomhives for dinner Saturday? Sebastian must have put it here, then._

She crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the trash can on the right side of her desk, then slowly sat down, then turned in her seat and looked out the window as she thought.

_I wonder why I was invited for dinner..._ She blinked and looked at the door when she heard a soft knock. "Come in." She said softly. Daichi entered the study and looked at her, then bowed.

"Perfect timing, Daichi. I wish to retire." She muttered as she stood and made her way across the room.

"Of course, My Lady." He straightened and followed her as she walked out. They walked to her room and he opened the door so she could walk inside. When she was inside, she changed into her night gown, and he tucked her in. "Good night, My Lady."

"Good night, Daichi." She sighed softly as she curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

The next couple of days were just a blur. The days sort of mixed together, and boredom along with them. Haruya had hoped that she would remember them a little better. That they would be filled with more adventure, maybe with a side of romance but, instead, they were filled with nothing. She just sat at her mansion all day, staring out into her garden from the study window, and went to the dinning hall when it came time for a meal. However, it is finally Saturday, and she was getting ready for dinner with Ciel. She put on her blue and black gown, put on heels and stockings to match, and walked out of her mansion. She hopped into her carriage and smiled a little as it slowly pulled away.

When she pulled up to Ciel's mansion, she sighed softly as Daichi opened the carriage door. She hopped out and walked up to the doors, and they opened before she even got to them. Sebastian stood to the side with his head bowed.

"Lady Haruya, welcome back."

"Thank you." She said softly and smiled up at him. She walked inside and looked up at the stairs to see Ciel standing at the top of them. "Ciel!" She yelled and rushed up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him a little tightly, then released him. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner." She smiled at him again when she looked at him.

"Not a problem." He said a little taken aback, then regained himself and sighed. "Sebastian, is everything in order?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well, then we will head to the dinning hall." He started to walk past Haruya, but she quickly linked arms with him and walked by his side. She smirked to herself as they walked back down the stairs and entered the dinning hall. They took their seats on each end of the table. Sebastian came out with the food and brought it over to the table. Daichi walked over to the car as Sebastian picked up a plate and placed it in front of Ciel, and grabbed the other plate. He walked over to Haruya and gently placed it in front of her, then pulled out a bottle of wine and poured her some. She looked up at Daichi and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"How did you-"

"What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't even bring wine for My Lady?" He cut her off and smiled down at her. She smiled a little back and nodded as she picked up the glass and took a sip. After tasting it, she drank the whole glass and sat it down, then started eating. Daichi poured her another glass, and after a few more bites, she took another drink.

"The dress looks nice on you." Ciel said casually. Haruya stopped eating and looked up at him for a moment, then looked down at her food and blushed.

"Th-thank you." She murmured softly. He smirked and continued eating.

_Awe, he gave me a compliment!_

_Yes. Yes, he did._

She slowly resumed eating and continued to blush. Why was she blushing, anyway? She didn't normally do so when complimented. She shook her head a little to clear herself of her thoughts and drank more of her wine.

Once they finished, they stood up and as Sebastian began to clean up.

"Daichi, please help Sebastian clean up, and anything else that he may need help with." She ordered. Daichi nodded and immediately started to help clear the table.

"The guests should be arriving soon." Ciel said a little thoughtfully. Haruya smirked at him as they walked out into the main room.

"I can't wait!"


	9. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor the characters and some words I took from the series. I do own my OC's and such, though. (:**

* * *

Haruya froze when a shrill voice sounded from the doorway. Her gaze fell upon a girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes.

"Ciel!" She yelled as she came running over to him. She wrapped her around around his neck and gave him a bear hug. "I've missed you!" She said and giggled as she pulled away.

_Great... Lizzy's here. This should be int-_

"Haruya, how lovely to see you, dear!"

Haruya's thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke to her. She forged herself a smile and hugged the girl.

"It's wonderful to see you, too." She let out a silent sigh when she pulled away and glanced at Ciel. He stared at them with a smirk, then looked at the door as more guests arrived.

When all of the guests arrived, the orchestra began playing music. Sebastian and Daichi stood in front of the table full of refreshments as the guests danced. Haruya noticed this and smirked as she made her way to Daichi.

"Don't think that, just because you're my butler means you get to stay right here. Come on!" She gently pulled on his right hand to get him out to the dance floor. When they were there, she gently assumed her dancing pose. When he finally took her hand and rested his other hand on her lower back, they began dancing.

"My Lady, are you sure you're alright with this?" He asked as they spun around slowly. She nodded and smild weakly up at him.

"Absolutely. I want to dance with everyone, Servants and nobles, that I know, at this ball." She muttered. He smiled down at her as she spoke.

"As you wish, My Lady." She frowned.

"Daichi, tonight I want you to call me simply, Haruya. That's an order." He smirked.

"As you wish, Haruya."

"That's better."

They danced until the first song was over. She walked Daichi back to the table and looked up at Sebastian with an evil smirk.

"Sebastian~" She sang a little as she spoke and grabbed his hand. "Come dance with me?" She asked sweetly. He sighed and put on glasses as he let her lead him to the dance floor. They took their dancing postions and began dancing once the next song started.

"So, this is what you planned on doing during your last ball." He stated as he placed his eyes on her. She looked up at him and blushed a little as she nodded.

"It is. I want to spend as much time as possible with the people I know and love." Her blush faded as she smiled weakly. "I think I would be able to go, without any regrets, easier..." She slowly looked down at their feet a little sadly. Sebastian glanced over at Daichi and smirked, then looked back at Haruya and continued dancing with her.

When that song finally ended, they departed and Alois ran up to her.

"Haruya, dance with me~" He said and swiftly grabbed her hand in his and rested his other hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him and blushed as she rested her other hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." She stared at him as they began to dance, thoughts running through her mind. She blushed as she slowly looked down at her feet. "Alois, I-"

"Shut up." He said coldly, cutting her off. She swiftly looked up at him in surprise, her blush disappearing. "You think you can just leave me after we've known each other for so long. It's not going to happen." She sighed heavily and looked off to the side, her eyes landing on Ciel and Lizzy dancing.

"A-Alois, I don't have a choice..." She murmured softly. "Daichi and I-"

"I know full well what you did, and I'm not letting you leave me now." He grabbed hold of her wrist with his hand that he was holding hers with. "And I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen." He pulled her closer violently and crashed his lips against hers. When he pulled her away, she blinked several times and stared at him.

"Alois, I'm doing this, and nothing, or no one, is stopping me." She pulled herself from his grasp and glared up at him. "I think we're done dancing. When you're going to stop being an ass, come see me for another one." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist again and held it tighter as he pulled her to him.

"You're not going anywhere." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Let go of me!" She practically yelled.

"No, we're finishing this dance!" Someone tapped on Alois's shoulder. He swiftly turned around to glare at them and yell, but stopped when his eyes landed on Daichi.

"I do believe My Lady is done dancing with you." He smiled down at him. "I think I'm going to step in for the rest of this dance." He informed and pushed him aside, taking Haruya into a dancing pose. They started dancing as Aloise walked off to find Claude.

"Thank you, Daichi." She whispered as a weak smile formed on her lips.

"No thanks necessary, My Lady." She smiled down at her. She slowly rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief.

_Thank goodness for a demon butler._

She looked around the room as they spun around during their dance, her eyes falling upon random couples around the dance floor, until her eyes finally landed on Ciel and Lizzy. Ciel swiftly looked away when he noticed her staring and looked back at Lizzy, a small blush on his cheeks. When the song ended, Haruya pulled away from Daichi and smiled up at him again.

"Thanks for the dance." She said softly as the couples got ready for another dance. She walked over to Ciel and Lizzy and gently tapped Lizzy on the shoulder. "Could I please dance with Ciel during this song?" She asked softly and forged another smile.

"Of course!" She smiled at her and reluctantly stepped away from Ciel. She wandered off to find another dancing partner as they took their dancing positions and began dancing once the music started. She smiled meakly up at him.

"Thank you for doing this, Ciel." She looked away as she spoke and a little blush formed on her cheeks. "It's really..." She trailed off as the events with Alois flash through her mind. "Uh, nice!" I looked back at him and forced a smile. Ciel sighed a little irritably.

"I saw you and Alois." He spat. She jumped a little at his sudden tone and her blush immediately vanished.

"Ciel, that was-"

"I know what it was," He slowly softened his tone a little. "and I'm sorry it happened tonight." She blinked in surprise. He was apologizing?

_Don't ruin it! Don't ruin it!_

"Well, I guess you can't help it when something unpredictable happens." She murmured.

_You ruined it..._

_Oh, shut up._

_Make me._

_I'm ignoring you~_

_You know, talking to yourself is a sign of going mad._

_SHUT UP!_

_I thought you were ignoring me._

_..._

She was jerked from her thoughts when Ciel stepped on her foot. She winced slightly and looked down at their feet, then up to a blushing Ciel who was looking away.

"Sorry..." He muttered. She let out a little laugh, which caused him to look back at her in surprise.

"I'm... sorry... It's just..." She managed to say between giggles. She let out little gasps for air between giggles and she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought I was going to step on your feet instead, because I'm not the best at dancing." She finally managed to say after she calmed herself a little. She wiped away her tears and let out a soft giggle. He smirked a little.

"I never was fond of dancing." He said a little embarrassed and she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, you just need to practice more!" She said, trying to be reassuring. "You'll get better at it in no time." He opened his mouth to speak as the song ended, but was interrupted when Daichi walked over and lightly tapped Haruya on her left shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked up at him.

"Haruya," He smiled down at her. "It seems there's a surprise for you." He pointed over by the stairs as a giant cake was rolled out by Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin, with Tonoko sitting on the fron right corner of the cart sipping his tea.

"Oh, my goodness! It's beautiful!" Haruya exclaimed as she stepped away from Ciel, her eyes locked into it.

"We've decided to celebrate your birthday early this year." Sebastian said, now standing beside her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you!" She looked at Ciel over her shoulder and grinned. He smirked in return as Sebastian stepped back beside him.

"Sebastian, I think you've overdone it." Ciel said to him as Haruya stepped out of earshot. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"My Lord, if I couldn't pull of something as simple as making a ball special, why, what kind of butler would I be?" Ciel watched Haruya take more steps toward the cake.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Sebastian, you must sing!" Lizzy said enthusiastically.

"Me, sing?"

"It would suit the occasion." Ciel said.

"Well, if the Lady wishes it." He cleared his throat.

_It's your birthday, my dear._

_Older by one more year._

_This special day you turn-_

Sebastian walked over to Haruya as he sang, and looked down at her when he paused with an inquisitive look.

"Fourteen." She smiled up at him, and he returned the smile.

_May you live out your dreams._

Everyone clapped when he finished, and Daichi walked over to the cake and helped Sebastian cut it. Daichi handed her a piece and she started eating it happily.

"It's simply delicious!" She exclaimed after the first bite.

Once everyone was finished eating the cake, they began dancing again. Haruya smirked as she grabbed Bard and danced with him. Once that song was over, she grabbed Finny and danced with him, also. Once that song ended and the final song for the evening began, Haruya walked over to Ciel and smiled at Lizzy.

"Lizzy," She started, and closed her eyes as she tilted her head, still smiling as Lizzy turned toward her. "Might I borrow Ciel for the last dance?" Lizzy nodded and smiled as she wandered off to find the person she danced with the last time. Haruya and Ciel started dancing and she smiled up at him. "This was so wonderful, Ciel. Thank you so much." She said softly. Her eyes softened as she smiled a little at him. Ciel nodded in response. Haruya wished this evening wouldn't end. That the last song would last forever, and she would never have to leave, but she had a contract to complete.

She sighed softly once the song ended, and she stepped away from Ciel. Her eyes slowly wandered down to her feet as she laced her fingers together in front of her. She glanced up at Ciel as a soft blush formed on her cheeks.

"Well, I best be off..." She slowly turned around and walked over to Daichi. She took a few deep breaths as she crossed the dance floor, regaining her composure. She stopped in front of Daichi and smiled up at him, no sign of fear in her eyes. "I'm ready, Daichi." She spoke with determination in her voice. Daichi smirked down at her and nodded. He gently took her right hand and led her out to the carriage. Sebastian and Ciel followed them to the door, and Sebastian smirked after them. Ciel walked her to her carriage and stopped just beside it. He gently took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"I hope it all goes well." he said softly. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He leaned down until he was eye level with her, and then gently pressed his lips against hers. She blushed and stiffened for a moment, then slowly relaxed and returned the kiss.

"Thanks again, Ciel." She whispered softly as they separated. He smiled at her and she got into the carriage.


	10. Lie to Me Softly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, the characters from it, or some of the sayings I used from it, but i do own my OC's and such.**

* * *

Haruya grinned as she pulled herself from her memories. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned over the boat and dipped her fingertips into the water. The feel of the water was fantastic. Though, not as fantastic as the feel of Ciel's lips against hers. She chuckled softly to herself and gently rested her other hand on her lips. Oh, what she wouldn't give to feel those soft lips on hers again.

_I hope they'll all be alright, after I go._

_They should be fine._

_Yeah, I know, but still..._

_I know, I know. Just don't be a dummy and worry about them._

_Yeah, yeah. Easy for you to say._

_Technically, you're saying it._

_Shut up..._

_You don't know how._

_...True..._

_HAH! I win._

_Actually, if you want to _really_ get technical, since you're me, _I_ win._

_Yeah, yeah._

"My Lady, we're almost there." Daichi's voice pulled her from her mental arguement. She looked up at him and nodded, then looked ahead as a ran-down buiding came into view.

When they pulled up to it, he got off the boat and offered his hand. She gently took it and lifted up her gown as she got out. Her gown landed softly on the pavement once she was safely out of the boat.

"This way, My Lady." He led her over to a little bench in the center of the building's ruins. She slowly sat down and gazed up at Daichi as she rested her hands in her lap.

"D-Daichi...?" She asked softly as she gently gripped the skirt of her gown.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Will it hurt?"

_Please, lie to me..._

_I doubt he's going to._

"Yes, My Lady. Having the soul sucked out of you isn't a very pain-free experience." He stated bluntly.

_Told you._

_Shut the fuck up..._

_Wow... bitch._

_HOE!_

_You just called yourself a hoe._

_..._

She slowly nodded and kept her eyes on him.

"Try to be as gentle as you can be?"

"Of course, My Lady." She let out a soft sigh and slowly released her grip on her skirt as she leaned back on the bench. She slowly closed her eyes as she waited.

Daichi's eyes glowed that demonic pink-ish color as he licked his lips when she leaned back and closed her eyes. Indeed, this girl was going to be absolutely delicious. He slowly stepped forward, closing the space between himself and his meal. When he was finally close enough, he bent down and slowly leaned his face closer to hers, then gently pressed his lips against hers.

The feeling of his lips against hers was fantastic. She slowly pressed her lips against his in return, not bothering to waste any time. She guessed this was one of the things that led up to her soul being ripped from her for an evening meal the way people eat at a buffet. Greedily and without mercy. She felt Daichi smirk against her lips.

The feeling was excruciating. Her breathing came out in short, ragged breaths, almost like how a person would breathe when a 300 pound weight was set against their body. She began to writhe in pain and grab at her throat, which felt like someone had their gangly fingers wrapped around it and just kept on with that pinching sensation as they squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed.

She slumped against the bench as the last bit of her soul was sucked from her lifeless body. Daichi smirked as he leaned back and stared at her. She looked just like she did when she was sleeping, only a little paler than usual, but it didn't look bad on her. He let out a soft breath as he licked his lips again, now stuffed from his meal.

He gently picked up her body and carried it back to the boat. He pushed the boat away from the building, after he laid her against the bottom of the boat, and paddled them back to the human world.

**Flashback**

_"Daichi." She was staring down at the paperwork she was to have finished by the end of the day. Half of the pile was in the top left corner of her desk, while the other half had yet to be finished._

_"Yes, My Lady?" Daichi bowed when she said his name, then straightened as he waited for her to speak._

_"After my death, I want to be buried with the rest of my family. That is an order."_

_"As you wish, My Lady." She glanced up from her paperwork, her eyes landing on him._

_"Now, please go make sure the garden is perfect."_

_"Yes, My Lady." She looked back down at her paperwork and resumed writting as he bowed. Once he straightened again, he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, to make his way to the garden._

Daichi chuckled to himself as they came back to the human world and paddled the boat to shore. Once it was safely against the grass, he gently picked up Haruya's body and carried it to the coffin he had a mere few feet away. Once she was safely in the coffin, he placed the lid over it and picked it up. He carried it all the way to the Shizumioma family cemetary and walked through the crowd of friends and loved ones who found their way to the cemetary upon hearing it was where she wished to be after her death. Everyone had handkercheifs and were wipping their eyes, that is, except for Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude, as he walked through. Once he reached the whole in the ground below a tombstone, with her name, birthdate, and death date, he slowly lowered her coffin into it. People placed her favorite white roses on top of her coffin once it was safely in the ground. When they were finished, Daichi began placing the dirt over her coffin.

When Daichi was finished and everyone else had left, Ciel stood beside her grave and stared down at it. He sighed a little heavily as he thought about their last moments together, then closed his visible eye and shook his head to clear it.

"Sebastian, we're leaving." He said as he turned away from the grave and walked back to the carriage. Sebastian smirked as he watched his master and bowed a little, then followed suit.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel got into the carriage when Sebastian finally opened the door. He sat down when the door closed and Sebastian took his place on the perch, grabbing the reins.

"Sebastian, I would like to visit her grave once a week, before my demise." Sebastian smirked at his words.

"Of course, My Lord." The carriage pulled from the cemetary and headed back to the Phantomhive Mansion.


End file.
